Problem: Solve for $n$. $-4n-8=4(-3n+2)$ $n =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ n $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} -4n-8 &= 4(-3n+2) \\\\ -4n-8 &= -12n+8~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -4n-8{+12n} &= -12n+8{+12n} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 12n to each side}}\\\\ 8n-8&=8 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 8n-8{+8} &= 8{+8} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 8 to each side}}\\\\ 8n&= 16~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{8n}{{8}}&= \dfrac{16}{{8}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 8}} \\\\ n &= {2} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ n = 2{ }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]